


Command

by Nebulas_Galaxy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Huge Fluff, Like as in so much fluff, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, gonna add more characters in the future as well, no smut tho, sad childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulas_Galaxy/pseuds/Nebulas_Galaxy
Summary: (F/N) (L/N) was taught to follow rules. When she was young, she followed the rules of the superior and powerful, and as she got older, she followed the rules of the voices in her head. Others might think she's insane. To her, she's just following orders.Joining the First Order as a Lieutenant told (F/N) that it was best for her. That it was perfect for her, since she was like an obedient dog with But, all of that changed when she met him.General Hux.(Set after Last Jedi)





	Command

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a fan fiction like this so don't get your hopes to high :)  
> Criticism is welcomed
> 
> (F/N) = First Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name

_-Run. Just keep on running. Don’t stop. Don’t look back._

There were 3 things on your mind right now. 1, The resistance, right behind you, firing blasters at you. 2, The First Order, their ship, it’s just within your reach. 3, running. You kept running towards the First Order space ship, flying away from the Resistance team, but just hovering above the ground so you could jump into safety. The General. General Hux. He held out his hand, trying to reach yours. You held your arm out, trying to reach to safety, trying to reach to him, but a dead end was approaching.

_-Run. Just keep on running. Don’t stop. Don’t look back._

Your legs couldn't go on any longer, but you forced them to keep going. You were so close, so close. You were just inches away from the Generals hand.

_-Run. Just keep on run-_

**BAM**

An X-wing fighter shot the door, causing you to flinch and trip over. The road came to an end and the ship retreated to the air, vanishing in the sky.

_-Run. Just keep on running. Don’t stop. Don’t look back._

_-But that option is not available._

You quickly went to stand on both two feet, staring up at the ship, flying away, turning into a small speck. Your mind went blank. It’s gone. They’re gone. He’s gone. You felt a tear rolling down your cheek. With no energy left, you fell to your knees, and cried. You pushed yourself to your limit, and blackness consumed your sight. The Resistance cornered you as your weak body fell on the ground. Two Resistance soldiers walked up to you and carried your damaged body to their ship.

_-Get up. Get out of there!_

_-But you couldn't._

You shouldn’t force yourself. But you had to. You had to get back to the First Order. You had to get back to him.

_-Get up. Get out of there!_

_-But you couldn't._

You, Lieutenant (F/N) (L/N) of the First Order, was lost to the Resistance.


End file.
